A Cause Worth Dying
A Cause Worth Dying is a case featured in Criminal Case as the tenth case of the game. It is the tenth case of Rosenoque and also the third case in Memorial Avenue. Plot Chief Thomas Ernest sent Leigh Tempest and the player to help Matthew Cross with the murder he discovered in his bakery. The victim was identified as a history professor named Cameron Reeds, who had his head bludgeoned in. The two detectives soon encounter hunter Jonathan Wolfstein, who told them of a shack he and the victim played in as young kids. Later, the victim's assistant Tristan Flanders went upon himself to light the victim's library on fire in angered grief. Despite Tristan's attempted arson, the killer was incriminated to be local librarian Virginia Rutherford. Virginia was shocked when she was accused, as she hoped they would've arrested Tristan for the murder. She then told them that Cameron had no respect for the serial killer nor the arsonist as the victim had insisted to expose their identifies in the local newspaper known as the Memorial Avenue Memoirs. When Virginia was made an embarrassment, no one visited the local library as the victim made the citizens believe that she was in league with the murderers. That and combined with the victim's intent to expose her saviors from the shadows, it drove her to kill him in a fit of rage. Judge Brighton was horrified and then sent Virginia to a mental asylum for a lifetime sentence with psychological appointments. Tristan offered help on finding out more about the two murderers in exchange for his bail from jail. He told them that Virginia often hid things in the lone shack, where Jacob Wilson and the player found a box of photos of the various victims. Adelina Delora analyzed them and managed to connect something between all of them. The victims were all revealed to be war veterans, who all fought in wars defending their home country. They asked Virginia more in the mental asylum and she told them that Cameron had thrown a message to the killer, in hopes getting a reply. They then found a note from the serial killer, who called themselves "The Guardian Angel" and the killer promised them that they would end the peace in Memorial Avenue. They thanked Tristan for the help, who warned them to be careful. He had also directed them to Matthew Cross, who was the one who helped the Arsonist. Matthew claimed that he was threatened by the Arsonist in a written message to send the local news a message the Arsonist wrote himself a day before the explosion. They soon found the newspaper, saying that the Arsonist was looking for something deep in the past. Finally Jonathan Wolfstein rushed to the station, informing them of a blaze started by the Arsonist that was spreading on a street where a cabaret had been lit ablaze. Summary Victim *'Cameron Reeds' (found with his head bludgeoned in) Murder Weapon *'Adze' Killer *'Virginia Rutherford' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats Stucco Wafers *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect uses hansom cabs Appearance *The suspect wears a name tag Profile *The suspect eats Stucco Wafers *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect uses hansom cabs Profile *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect uses hansom cabs Appearance *The suspect wears a name tag Profile *The suspect eats Stucco Wafers Profile *The suspect eats Stucco Wafers *The suspect quotes Shakespeare *The suspect uses hansom cabs Appearance *The suspect wears a name tag Killer's Profile *The killer eats Stucco Wafers. *The killer quotes Shakespeare. *The killer uses hansom cabs. *The killer wears a name tag. *The killer is 5'6" in height. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hot Cross Bakery. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shopping Bag; New Suspect: Matthew Cross) *Ask Matthew Cross if he knew the victim. (Victim Identified: Cameron Reeds; New Crime Scene: Victim's Library) *Examine Shopping Bag. (Result: Receipt) *Examine Receipt. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Henrietta Wilcrox) *Ask Henrietta Wilcrox about her presence on the crime scene. *Investigate Victim's Library. (Clues: Glasses Case, Torn Paper) *Examine Glasses Case. (Result: Hairs) *Examine Hairs. (Result: Tristan Flanders' Hairs; New Suspect: Tristan Flanders) *Ask Tristan Flanders about his job for the victim. *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Killer's Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer quotes Shakespeare) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Stucco Wafers) *Go to Chapter 2. Chapter 2 *Interrogate Jonathan Wolfstein about how he knew the victim. (Attribute: Jonathan eats Stucco Wafers; New Crime Scene: Lonely Shack) *Investigate Lonely Shack. (Clues: Faded Photo, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo) *Examine Photo. (Result: Woman Identified) *Ask Henrietta Wilcrox about the victim's bullying when they were younger. (Attribute: Henrietta quotes Shakespeare and eats Stucco Wafers) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Bloodstained Ticket) *Analyze Bloodstained Ticket. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hansom cabs) *Investigate Pastry Shelves. (Clues: Broken Camera, Librarian's Card) *Examine Librarian's Card. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Virginia Rutherford) *Ask Virginia Rutherford about how she knew the victim. (Attribute: Virginia eats Stucco Wafers and uses hansom cabs) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera Restored) *Analyze Camera Footage. (12:00:00; Attribute: Matthew quotes Shakespeare) *Talk to Matthew Cross about how the victim snobbed his work in his beloved bakery. (Attribute: Matthew eats Stucco Wafers and uses hansom cabs; Henrietta uses hansom cabs) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Arrest Tristan Flanders for the attempted arson of the victim's library. (Attribute: Tristan quotes Shakespeare and uses hansom cabs) *Investigate Damaged Bookshelves. (Clues: Charred Wood, Desk Drawer) *Examine Desk Drawer. (Result: Locked Phone) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Ask Virginia Rutherford about her argument with the victim over text messaging. (Attribute: Virginia quotes Shakespeare) *Examine Charred Wood. (Result: Archery Bow Restored) *Analyze Archery Bow. (09:00:00) *Ask Jonathan Wolfstein about his broken bow in the victim's library. *Investigate Shack Shelter. (Clues: Victim's Jacket, Firewood) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Broken Metal) *Analyze Broken Metal. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a name tag) *Examine Firewood. (Result: Bloody Tool Found) *Analyze Bloody Tool. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Adze; Attribute: The killer is 5'6" in height) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Blood, Thicker Than Water (3/6). (No stars) Blood, Thicker Than Water (3/6) *Check to see what Tristan Flanders wants to say. *Investigate Lonely Shack. (Clue: Locked Box; Available after talking to Tristan the first time) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box of Photos Unlocked) *Analyze Box of Photos. (09:00:00) *Talk to Virginia Rutherford about her collection of photos concerning the victims. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Library. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Paper Restored) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: The Killer's Message) *Ask Tristan Flanders about "The Guardian Angel" and his message. (Result: Cozy Sweater) *See if Matthew Cross can help in learning more about the explosion. (Available after talking to Tristan the first time; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Hot Cross Bakery. (Clue: Pastry Stand) *Examine Pastry Stand. (Result: Faded Newspaper) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: The Arsonist's Warning) *See what Jonathan Wolfstein has to warn the police about. (Available after all tasks are complete) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Memorial Avenue